brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8764 Vezon and Fenrakk
|Ages = 8-16 |Released = 2006 |Theme = BIONICLE|Theme2 = Titans }} 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk is a BIONICLE set which was released in 2006 as a Titan set. It features Vezon, the seventh Piraka, and his "steed", the spider-like Fenrakk. Description 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk comes with the Piraka Vezon; unlike the other Piraka released, he does not have a rubber spine, but a version of the Kanohi Ignika on the back of his head. Vezon can be attached to Fenrakk with a chain. The Fenrakk spider has four legs, a tail, and a big mouth with teeth in it, which can be opened and closed. Background Vezon Vezon was created in an accident with the Spear of Fusion, when Hakann "accidentally" set it off in reverse on Vezok. This unnatural creation caused Vezon to lack the spine of a true Skakdi, Elemental Powers, and his sanity. Although Vezok became desperate to re-fuse with Vezon, the seventh Piraka betrayed the others after finding out about the Kanohi Ignika, stealing the Spear of Fusion and going to Voya Nui in a canister. Voya Nui When he arrived on Voya Nui, he discovered the secret staircase leading to the Ignika. Upon arriving in the Chamber of Life, Vezon attempted to take the mask, but was instead cursed by it: he was fused to an enlarged spider Rahi, a Fenrakk, and the mask fused itself to Vezon's head. Vezon remained in the chamber for the next few weeks, toying with the Spear of Fusion and waiting for his quarry to arrive. When the Piraka came to the Chamber of Life, they were shocked that Vezon had become one of the mask's guardians. They demanded that he deliver it to them, to which he agreed if they killed Vezok in exchange, in order to prevent the risk of being fused back together. The Piraka thus attempted to kill Vezok, who stopped them using his capability of borrowing others' powers. Vezon then used the Spear to fuse together Vezok and Reidak together into the Piraka Fusion to fight the other Piraka. After the Toa Inika arrived in the chamber, Vezon defused Reidak and Vezok, who fell unconscious. The Toa attacked Vezon, who resisted the majority of their attacks due to his ability to absorb kinetic energy. After being driven towards the edge, Vezon chose to urge his steed into the lava. He emerged riding the powerful Kardas Dragon, which the Mask of Life had transformed Fenrakk into. Kardas' raw power overwhelmed the Toa, forcing them into a defensive position. Vezon was defeated when Jaller used a Zamor sphere given to him by Axonn, suspending Vezon and Kardas in a stasis field, allowing Matoro to take the Ignika from him. Abilities, Traits, and Tools As a result of his creation, Vezon had no unique powers of his own. Although he was a great tactician, he was also insane. The Kanohi Ignika granted Vezon a variety of powers as a guardian to make up for his lack of them, including the ability to see into the future (albeit not very far), and the power to absorb kinetic energy, giving him tremendous strength. Wearing the Kanohi Ignika granted him the mental discipline to use great Kanohi masks, unlike most Skakdi. After the Ignika was taken by the Toa Inika, all of the powers granted to him by the Mask of Life disappeared, rendering him powerless. Vezon frequently forgot this fact. Vezon wielded the Spear of Fusion, which could merge beings together or split them apart (not counting Vezon and Fenrakk, as they were fused by the power of the Kanohi Ignika). After they were unfused, Reidak snapped the Spear into several pieces. Although Vezon repaired the Spear using its own power, Jaller finally destroyed the weapon. Fenrakk When Vezon touched the Mask of Life, a Fenrakk spider was enlarged as a result of the curse put on Vezon. The two were fused by the mask's power, creating two new guardians for itself. During the time when the Piraka (and the Toa Inika) burst into the Chamber of Life, Vezon showed off the pair's abilities, especially the shared ability to absorb kinetic force. The Inika managed to gain an edge in battle, but Fenrakk tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground, recovering his wounds. At one point in the battle, the Inika transformed Fenrakk into the Kardas Dragon. Abilities and Traits All Fenrakk Spiders have great strength and acidic saliva. The enlarged Fenrakk also shared Vezon's ability to absorb kinetic force. In addition, while Vezon was in possession of the Mask of Life, this Fenrakk would come back in a stronger form each time he was defeated, as he did during his transformation into Kardas. LEGO.com Description Gallery Vezon and Fenrak.png 8764-1-1.jpg 8764-1.jpg 4d183a640e289f3caf093e73ee58cf34.jpg|Vezon & Fenrakk as they appear in BIONICLE: Heroes Vezon staff.jpg Vezon-with-no-head.jpg 8764-01.jpg External links * Bricklink Category:BIONICLE Category:8000 sets Category:2006 sets